Inseparable
by 12taetae30
Summary: Jimin membalas pelukan Taehyung sama eratnya, dan semakin erat saat ia merasakan punggung Taehyung mulai bergetar menahan tangis.


Title : **Inseparable**

Cast : Park Jimin - Kim Taehyung - Jeon Jungkook - Min Yoongi

Terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan IUUI, dengan berbagai perubahan sesuai imajinasi saya.

* * *

 **Busan, 6 September 2015.**

Taehyung memeriksa barang bawaannya sekali lagi. Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang tertinggal, pandangannya beralih menatap sekitar ruangan kamarnya yang telah ia huni sejak ia kecil.

"Aku akan merindukan tempat ini," Ia bergumam pelan, yang sebenarnya hanya ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Taehyung tak kunjung melepaskan pandangannya, sebelum akhirnya tepukan di pundak membuatnya tersadar.

"Kita bisa kembali ke sini kapan saja kau mau, Tae," Jungkook memberikan senyum kecilnya kepada laki laki di depannya. Bukan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan ketika ia sedang menjahili Taehyung, tapi kali ini senyumnya berbeda. Senyum yang.. menenangkan.

Taehyung berusaha memberikan senyuman balik kepada Jungkook. "Ya.. Aku tahu itu, Jeon."

-oOoOo-

Busan, 21 April 2013.

" _Taehyung! Masih belum mau bangun juga?" Jimin mengguncangkan tubuh saudara satu satunya ini dengan malas._

" _10 menit lagi, Park," Taehyung menjawab acuh tak acuh sambil membalikkan badannya, berusaha mencari posisi tidur yang lebih nyaman._

" _Lihat jam wekermu! Ini sudah jam tujuh, astaga. Setengah jam lagi gerbang sekolah akan tutup!" Jimin mengerang frustasi. Taehyung dan kasur memang dua insan yang tak bisa terpisahkan, tapi kalau ini dibiarkan, lama lama ia juga akan terkena dampaknya!_

" _Iya iya, lima menit lagi kalau begitu," sang subyek yang masih asik berbaring di atas kasur berucap malas. "Sudah pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku terus."_

 _Jimin menghela nafas kasar melihat kelakuan Taehyung. "Baiklah, kau yang menyuruhku pergi. Jangan marah kalau saat kau bangun nanti, aku sudah berangkat!"_

 _Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak akan setega itu padaku, Jiminie."_

-oOoOo-

Jimin menatap seluruh isi rumahnya lekat lekat. "Aku tidak akan menyangka akhirnya akan meninggalkan rumah ini.."

Yoongi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku laki laki yang lebih muda darinya ini hanya tersenyum samar. "Kau tau? Kita masih punya waktu, Jimin-ah. Kau masih bisa tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Jimin beralih menatap Yoongi dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Lalu kau akan membiarkan kekasihmu yang tampan ini tinggal sendirian disini? Kau lupa Taehyung juga akan pergi hari ini?" Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya saat menyebut nama saudaranya.

Yoongi terdiam. Ia tahu, alasan sebenarnya bukan Jimin tidak rela meninggalkan rumah ini, tapi Jimin tidak rela berpisah dengan Taehyung. Yoongi sangat tahu hal ini.

Yoongi memegang lengan Jimin pelan. "Setidaknya Taehyung berada di tangan yang tepat. Jungkook pasti akan menjaga Taehyung dengan baik. Ia sama over protektifnya denganmu jika sudah berhubungan dengan Taehyung. Kita sama sama tahu hal ini.. Jadi kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir."

Jimin memberikan seulas senyum tipis pada Yoongi. Tentu saja ia tahu Jungkook akan menjaga saudaranya dengan baik. Tapi tetap saja, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, rasa khawatir itu tidak mau hilang.

Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Yoongi, dan tangannya satu lagi menggenggam koper yang berisi barang barangnya. Menatap sekali lagi isi rumah sebelum kembali menatap ke arah kekasihnya. "Ayo berangkat."

-oOoOo-

 _Busan, 13 Oktober 2003._

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Taetae!"seorang bocah berumur delapan tahun tampak tengah mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang kado berukuran sedang ke arah seorang bocah yang satunya._

" _Selamat ulang tahun juga, Chimchim!" dengan memasang senyuman lebar yang menyerupai bentuk kotak, bocah yang satunya mengambil kado yang diberikan padanya dan balas memberikan kado kepada anak yang ada di depannya._

" _Ingat, hadiahnya tidak boleh dibuka sebelum kita masuk ke kamar masing masing," anak yang bertubuh lebih kecil menatap saudaranya lekat lekat, sementara yang ditatap menganggukan kepalanya semangat. "Um! Aku sudah tahu, Chimchim.."_

 _Anak yang dipanggil Chimchim tertawa dan mengacak rambut adiknya pelan. "Sekarang buat permohonan! Baru setelah itu kita tiup kuenya.."_

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi sepasang saudara kembar tak identik itu untuk menyelesaikan permohonan mereka, lalu mereka saling pandang sebelum akhirnya meniup kue ulang tahun yang ada di atas meja diantara mereka._

" _Taetae?" Jimin menatap Taehyung yang dibalas dengan gumaman kecil dari orang yang diajak bicara. "Apa permohonanmu tadi?"_

 _Taehyung menatap balik Jimin. "Aku berharap kita bisa terus bersama selamanya! Bahkan sampai kita besar.." Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggambarkan kata 'besar'._

" _Benarkah? Aku juga berharap yang sama!" Baik Jimin maupun Taehyung terlihat bersemangat setelah mendengar jawaban Jimin._

" _Kalau begitu, kita janji harus sama sama terus, ya!"_

-oOoOo-

"Jaga dirimu baik baik, bocah," Jimin mengusap kepala adiknya lembut.

"Aku bukan bocah! Lagipula, yang lebih terlihat seperti bocah itu kau," Taehyung menggerutu tidak terima. Siapa yang mau dipanggil bocah saat usiamu sudah hampir 20 tahun? "Dan kau juga jaga diri baik baik, Park. Jaga Yoongi hyung juga."

Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Daegu itu kampung halamanku, Tae. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa disana. Malah mungkin aku yang harus menjaga dia nanti."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, tolong jaga dia baik baik hyung. Bisa bisa dia membuat masalah disana."

Jimin mendengus mendengarnya. "Simpan ucapanmu untuk dirimu sendiri, Tae. Kau lupa siapa sang pembuat onar disini?"

Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Iya iya, aku tahu.."

Pandangan Jimin beralih ke Jungkook yang berdiri di samping Taehyung. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

Jungkook mengulas senyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya lagi, pendek."

Jimin tidak mengindahkan panggilan tidak hormat laki laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. "Sekali aku dengar Taehyung kenapa kenapa, akan kuhajar kau sampai habis, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu."

-oOoOo-

 _Busan, 19 Juli 2015._

" _Aku akan kuliah di Daegu," Jimin menatap ke arah Taehyung untuk melihat reaksi apa yang diberikan saudaranya._

" _Kenapa tiba tiba? Bukankah waktu itu kita sudah sepakat untuk kuliah di Seoul?" Taehyung ikut menatap anak yang lebih tua beberapa menit darinya._

 _Jimin terdiam sejenak. "Memang harusnya begitu.. Tapi Yoongi hyung bilang ia mau pindah kuliah ke sana, dan kurasa Daegu juga bukan tempat yang buruk."_

" _Kau sudah menemukan univeritas yang cocok?" Taehyung berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sekotak es krim yang baru mereka beli kemarin._

 _Jimin mengangguk. "Ya, di universitas yang sama dengan Hoseok hyung," Ia kembali menatap Taehyung. "Kau.. tidak apa apa di Seoul sendiri?"_

 _Taehyung terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja tidak apa apa. Lagipula aku tidak sendiri, ada Jungkook juga disana. Ada juga Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung nantinya. Tidak usah khawatir."_

" _Bagaimana aku bisa tidak khawatir padamu, Tae? Kau orang yang benar benar ceroboh, persis seperti anak kecil," Jimin mencibir, lalu mendekati Taehyung untuk meminta jatah es krimnya._

" _Aku sudah tidak sekekanakan itu lagi sekarang," protes Taehyung tidak terima. "Aku sudah besar."_

 _Jimin tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu? Hanya umurmu saja yang bertambah. Jiwamu masih seperti anak berusia enam tahun," Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Taehyung._

 _Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah apa katamu, Jim. Tapi.." Ia melirik Jimin. "Aku tidak menyangka akan mengatakan ini, tapi aku pasti akan merindukanmu."_

" _Aku juga pasti merindukanmu, Tae," Jimin menatap adiknya lembut. "Aku akan sangat merindukan saudara kembarku ini.."_

 _Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Ia menaruh es krimnya ke samping sofa yang ia duduki dan memeluk kakaknya erat._

 _Jimin membalas pelukan Taehyung sama eratnya, dan semakin erat saat ia merasakan punggung Taehyung mulai bergetar menahan tangis._

" _Hei, jangan menangis.. Kita masih bisa bertemu, oke?" Jimin melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum menenangkan ke arah Taehyung.._

" _Kau pikir Daegu dan Seoul itu dekat?" Taehyung memukul lengan Jimin pelan._

 _Jimin melebarkan senyumannya dan kembali memeluk saudaranya. "Kapan saja.." Jimin mengusap kepala Taehyung. "Kapan saja kau ingin aku datang, aku pasti akan datang."_

-oOoOo-

Busan, 30 Desember 2015.

"Sudahlah, Jim. Aku yakin Taehyung dan Jungkook sebentar lagi sampai," Yoongi menatap malas ke arah Jimin yang dari tadi tidak berhenti menggerutu.

"Aku juga tahu, tapi mereka lama sekali. Ini sudah lewat dua puluh menit!" Sungguh, Jimin tidak terlihat jauh berbeda dengan ibu kos galak di sebelah rumah yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"Siapa tahu macet," Yoongi masih menanggapi dengan santai. Pandangannya beralih ke area sekitar taman, sebelum akhirnya menemukan dua sosok yang sudah ia dan kekasihnya tunggu dari tadi. "Itu mereka."

Jimin langsung menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook yang baru sampai dengan garang, terlebih pada Taehyung. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan itu, Taehyung hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khas miliknya. "Oh, ayolah Jim. Kau tahu kan jalanan disini sering macet?"

Jimin menghela nafas kesal. "Itu alasanmu saja. Harusnya kau bisa berangkat lebih awal."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Hei, bukankah yang penting kita sudah sampai?"

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu, tuan," Jimin menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. "Dan jangan coba memancing—"

Ucapan Jimin terpotong ketika satu porsi jjajjangmyeon muncul di depan mukanya.

"—emosiku. Apalagi ini, Tae? Semacam suapan?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, lalu meletakkan jjajjangmyeon itu ke meja di depan Jimin dan menyeret Jungkook untuk ikut duduk. "Kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu, kalau kau mau."

Jimin memandang jjajjangmyeon yang tersedia di depannya. "Ini kau beli di dekat rumah kita?" Ia sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata 'kita' dan memberikan pandangan jahil kepada Jungkook, yang hasilnya ia justru dihadiahi senggolan lengan dari Yoongi.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Tadi aku dan Jungkook sempat ke rumah sebentar, karena aku mau mengambil beberapa barang yang ketinggalan. Jadi ya sekalian mampir ke restoran langganan dulu. Ah, bibi Kim yang tinggal di seberang rumah juga menitipkan salam padamu."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia mulai menyantap makanan kesukaannya pelan pelan.

"Kalian tidak berencana menjual rumah itu?" Yoongi bersuara sambil berusaha meminta sedikit jatah kepada Jimin.

"Tidak sama sekali," Taehyung menjawab dengan cepat. "Rumah itu peninggalan orang tua kami, dan lagi rumah itu menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan. Jadi tidak akan mungkin kami jual."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya lagi mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Ia menghabiskan makanannya dalam sekejap dan meneguk habis minuman Yoongi. Ia menatap Taehyung. "Jadi?"

Sementara yang ditatap hanya menatap balik dengan muka bingung. "Jadi apanya?"

Jimin memasang senyuman khasnya. "Kapan kita mau ke rumah kita lagi?"

 _ **End.**_

Hai, salam kenal~~ Author baru disini~~ (Cukup panggil Cinn aja^^)

Sebenernya FF ini mau dijadiin chapter(s), tapi berhubung aku orangnya mood moodan, ntar takutnya FF ini malah berhenti tengah jalan ._. #sudahpengalaman

Tapi, kalau responnya bagus.. aku bakal buat chapter tambahan, yang mungkin lebih ngejelasin hubungan taehyung - jimin, atau taehyung - jungkook, jimin - yoongi (mudah mudahan..)

Dan~ harusnya ini dipublish kemaren, sekalian ulang tahun Tae. Tapi kemaren terlalu sibuk streaming KBS, ya maapkeun lah ya ._.

Oke, cukup sampai sini ngobrolnya. Sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya~


End file.
